foxfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Dragon 001
Rhenium Switzerland, University of Basel Grand Hall 0725 hrs The boy, moving around silently, had an eye on her, and the other eye on the surroundings. Like an obsessive shadower, he never left her alone, not even once. For he was her guardian angel and she was the last descendant of the near-extinct Phoenix clan. As ironic as it sounds, the Phoenixes died off, one by one, picked off by daemons from hell. A satanic mage opened the gates to hell, and as daemons flooded into Earth, clans of selected people, with the blessed power of the angels. Each angel passes a different power to the clan, ad thus the angel’s fate would then be tied to the clan forever. The angel of the Phoenix Clan was close to death, and worsening. The boy was certainly not of a clan; he did not wear any insignia of any clan, and certainly he was not an angel. No angel had ever set for on Earth for ten years. Yet, he had an unknown debt to pay, and it was to ensure the reestablishment of the Phoenix clan. Then, without so much as a warning, a flying daemon launched itself through the window an on the girl, with mouth wide open, aimed directly for the neck, row after row of murderous teeth thirsty for her blood. From where he was standing three metres away, he leaped from the ground towards the daemon, and like magic, a silvery-black armour appeared on his calves and forearms, and with his left hand, he grabbed full hold of the daemon’s head and crushed it. Immediately the form of a flying daemon disappeared, replaced by sharp shards, which fell down, piece by piece, and as it came into contact with the floor, it disintegrated. With the great leap, he was currently hanging on one of the many large posters hanging on the top of the ceiling, observing patiently, waiting. Right on cue, a second, larger flying daemon came uninvited into the hall. The boy leaped from the poster towards the daemon, tackling it from the air. The daemon quickly flew up, avoiding the tackle, and using its talons, forced the boy straight down, crashing through a foot of cement and soil on the ground. From the crater, the boy kicked the daemon up and away from him, and emerging mostly unscathed, he smashed his left fist, covered in armour, right into the face of the daemon, sending it flying at an unbelievable speed, and the boy chased after the flying daemon, running faster than it, before jumping up and slamming the daemon down using his boots, straight into the pool, killing the daemon. A third daemon swooped down, carrying the boy away from the pool, and two more daemons materialised at the side of the hall closest to the pool. People in the hall, barely recovered from the shock of seeing two daemons, realised that they were going to be attacked once again. Panicked people ran amok in the hall, but the girl, still stunned from the horrific image of the daemon, was simply standing there, oblivious to the surroundings. Meanwhile, the boy grabbed the daemon’s talons, and jumped up onto it, where using the sharp point of its boot, sliced apart the daemon, and kicked forth, leaping towards the two unaware daemons, tackling them to the roof of the school hall, ripping off half of the hall roof. He landed back onto the hall, now cluttered with debris and devoid of people. The students all have fled, all save one, standing unharmed in the middle of the mess. The girl, with the given wings of the Phoenix, had finally saw her first daemons. The boy landed next to her, now without his armour, and held her head. She cried madly and feverishly, hugging him fiercely, for she had not only seen nightmares, she was saved by this boy. “Come, let’s go.” the boy muttered, and he brought her away. “We have a clan to revive.” “Clan?” she asked, still sniffling. She had certainly heard of clans, but only in legends, as secret combat fighters against daemons, and since she already saw them… well, it would not be a surprise, right? “We should leave first, and talk later.” the boy grabbed her hand, and they left the ruined school in his black sports car. “Where would we be going?” she asked him, unsure about how her life would become after this. “To Greece, where I have to report the rescue of you, and restart the Phoenix clan.” he answered directly, without hesitation. She somehow felt relieved on the point that he did not give her a cryptic clue, as it would mean him hiding things from her. “From today onwards, I will have to live with you as your bodyguard, until the Phoenix clan is properly re-established. And call me Vixen.” the boy said, face still expressionless. She looked at the boy, spotting a splitting scar across his face, and even with him noticing her looking at his face, he still looked straight. “What armour is it that you wear?” she asked, referring to the silvery-black armour he had on while fighting the daemons. “Rhenium. One rare metal that can combat daemons, and so does scandium, samarium, zirconium, and erbium. All of them are rare metals,” he explained, “and people who are born with the ability to manipulate them are known as rare anti-daemon knights. Only five of us exist, controlling a different rare metal.” “Um… Mr. Vixen… thanks for saving me.” she thanked him, not knowing whether to continue on with the awkward one-sided conversation. “Drop the mister. I am not… used to it.” the stammer was the first show of emotion by Vixen, and she smiled, glad to prove that he was still human. “I’m Catherine Wings, and I am honoured to have a bodyguard like you.” the girl revealed her name, and Vixen continued, to Greece. http://foxfight.wikia.com/wiki/Silver_Dragon_002 Click here to go to the next chapter of Silver Dragon (not here yet!)